En deux mots
by Chibi Mow
Summary: Il se passe plein de chose pendant une journée. Drabble
1. Chapter 1

Auteur : Chibi

Titre : En deux mots.

Source : News

Résumé : Il se passe plein de chose pendant une journée.

Note : Des fois je m'ennuie en cours alors je gratte des conneries sur le bords de ma feuille et comme j'avais de quoi en faire une page Word consacrer aux News, je me suis dis que je pouvais le publier. Fait marcher un peu votre imagination ^^.

En Deux mots

Tout le monde savait que Yamapi n'était pas du matin. Mais dès que Ryo posait ses lèvres sur les siennes, il était d'un coup beaucoup plus réveillé.

Koyama était toujours de bonne humeur. Mais quelque fois, Shige préférerai qu'il soit plus calme, surtout le matin.

Tegoshi aimait faire des blagues à tout le monde. Mais bizarrement, les farces qu'il faisait à Massu ne terminaient jamais comme il le voulait.

Quelquefois, Ryo confondait les chorégraphies des News avec celle des Kanjani. Mais c'était souvent après que Pi n'enlève son T-shirt.

Massu demandait toujours une pause pour aller chercher à manger. Du coup, il était toujours de corvée de boissons.

Une fois les News avaient décidés de prouver à Ryo qu'ils pouvaient être pire que les Kanjani. Le chorégraphe ne s'en est toujours pas remis.

Quand Ryo était avec les Kanjani, Yamapi n'avait jamais trop chaud pendant les répétitions.

Shige passait tout son temps libre de la journée à réviser. Mais lorsque Kei s'invitait chez lui le soir, il avait l'impression de tout oublier.

Massu avait la réputation d'être gourmand. Pourtant c'était toujours Teshi qui finissait par manger son dessert.

C'est parce qu'ils avaient eu beaucoup de problème que les News étaient aussi soudé. Mais c'était surtout parce qu'ils cachaient tous très bien leurs folies.

Les Tegomass faisait toujours tout en même temps, même quand il s'agissait de se tromper dans les paroles.

Pendant ses concerts solos, Yamapi avait toujours l'air idiot à chercher les autres membres de News derrière lui.

Après ses cours, Shige buvait toujours un grand verre de jus de fruit pour avoir de l'énergie quand il irait chercher Kei.

Lorsqu'il jouait dans un drama, Tegoshi se faisait plein de nouveaux amis très facilement. Massu en était toujours jaloux.

Les News avaient remarqué que plus Kei était fatigué plus il était excité. Ca retombait toujours sur Shige.

Lorsque ses affaires disparurent, Yamapi accusa Tegoshi. Il ne vit jamais le sourire amusé et conspirateur de Ryo.

Fin

Enfin j'en ai quelques unes pour Arashi et Kat-Tun sur le côté de mes feuilles d'éco alors qui sait…

Je sais que c'est pas long mais on peut pas toujours faire des fics avec une vraie histoire, ne ?

J'espère quand même que les 30secondes que vous aurez passé à lire ne vous on pas fait déprimé ^^

Chibi


	2. Chapter 2

Auteur : Chibi

Titre : En deux mots.

Source : Kat-Tun

Résumé : Il se passe plein de chose pendant une journée.

Note : Voilà que je fini la page consacrer aux Kat-Tun. J'espère que ça vous plaira aussi. Bonne lecture.

En Deux mots

Jin arrivait souvent en retard mais depuis qu'il sortait avec Kame c'était de plus en plus rare.

Tatsuya avait souvent des courbatures le matin. Et contrairement à se que croyait les autres membres du groupe, c'était rarement à cause de ses entraînements de boxe.

Les blagues de Junno était très souvent pas drôle. Alors le jour où il en sortit une marrante personne ne rigola, beaucoup trop surpris pour ça.

Nakamaru était réputé pour être un trouillard. Mais le jour où il avoua ses sentiments à Ueda, tout le monde le trouva très courageux.

Koki aimait avoir l'air d'un dur. Pourtant les autres membres savaient qu'il était le plus gentil d'entre eux.

Malgré qu'il porte le nom de "tortue" les membres du groupe trouvaient que Kame pouvait être très speed parfois.

Si Jin portait tout le temps des lunettes de soleil ce n'était pas pour cacher ses cernes mais pour que personne ne le voie déshabiller Kame du regard.

Ueda avait toujours eu la tête dans les nuages. Ça ne s'était pas arrangé après que Nakamaru se soit déclaré.

Quand Koki partait dans un délire, il y avait toujours Nakamaru pour le suivre.

Junno et Koki étaient les seuls membres des Kat-Tun à être célibataire. Alors de temps en temps, il faisait semblant d'être ensemble.

Pendant les émissions, Jin avait souvent l'impression de servir de décor. Mais tant que Kame lui souriait, il s'en fichait.

Kame avait toujours été quelqu'un de travailleur. Mais à cause de Jin, il avait souvent du mal à se concentrer.

Ueda avait appris à garder son calme en toute circonstance mais les bêtises des autres membres mettaient quelques fois ses nerfs à rudes épreuves.

Jin c'était foutu de la gueule de Yamapi quand il lui avait dit que les News lui manquait lors de ses tournées en solo. Depuis Lands, il regrettait.

Kame adorait chanter en solo. Mais seulement parce Jin le dévorait du regard depuis les coulisses.

Depuis qu'il sortait avec Ueda, Nakamaru avait de moins en moins peur du vide.

Nakamaru était doué pour faire le MC. Mais le soir, Ueda trouvait qu'il parlait trop.

Kame quittait souvent le travail en dernier. Mais depuis qu'il sortait avec Jin c'était de plus en plus rare.

Fin

Encore une fois c'est court mais plus long se serai chiant, ne ? Enfin j'en ai encore quelques uns sur des bouts de feuilles alors peut-être qu'un jour, les Arashi auront leur chapitre aussi.

Merci d'avoir lu.

Chibi


End file.
